


Peaceful.

by put that down or so help me god (tiredandmaniacal)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HE IS, Newsflash!, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, narrator calls Egg a shithead, one (1) curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandmaniacal/pseuds/put%20that%20down%20or%20so%20help%20me%20god
Summary: It's raining, and Alex decides to pay you a visit.





	Peaceful.

* * *

You were pouring yourself cereal, the rain against the roof calming; so calming, apparently, that you almost fell face down into the counter. You barely manage to catch yourself in your own panic, from falling asleep  _and_  from pouring in so much milk that it'd overflow. Now, you stare at the catastrophic imbalance of milk and cereal, blinking stupidly for a moment. A lightbulb goes off over your head, in time with a lightning strike, coincidentally, as you look to the box, with a _fantastic_ idea. 

You quite literally dump the rest of the box on top before dropping a spoon in, and you move to sit down at the small wooden table.

The tv was playing, but the volume was low, simply occupying the silence beneath the sound of rain.

Since it was such a rainy day, and none of your crops were ready for harvest just yet, you chose a well deserved day of relaxation. You...really didn't need to do much. Didn't make a big breakfast, too tired too, but obviously not too tired to dig into the bowl of cocoa pops like a bloody animal- specifically the animal that you, and probably everyone else in the valley, can hear squawking in it's coop. Egg's a shithead of a chicken, eats more, wants more attention, and is overall just an annoying ball of feathers and unbridled rage. 

~*~

Dropping the bowl and spoon in the sink, you contemplate whether to wash them or not, for a knock on the door to answer that exact question. You'll do it later.

You stroll over to the door, answering it completely ready to give the usual 'hey! nice to see you too! what do you need?' spiel, because more often than not when someone showed up at the farm, it was because they wanted to ask a favour. Not that you really minded, it gave you something to do.

"Alex? Hey- I mean, hi, shi _-oot_ , you're gonna drenched. Come inside, it's cold," you say, surprised to see him, to then practically drag him in. He laughs. "You sound like Gran," he says, watching as you close the door behind him. He hangs his jacket up, which he'd used as a makeshift umbrella, on the coat rack. "Because it's  _wet_ , and  _cold_ , and I care about you," you say, walking over to hug him before placing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Mhm...Love you too," he says, stopping you from walking off, watching your cheeks tint red as he leans in to kiss you, long and sweet.   
  
"Ah, Alex," you murmur, pulling away, your face flushed. Alex notices exactly how adorable it was as you avoided eye contact. "What?" He asks, laugh mixing in with his voice, which sent you reeling. "I'm never, ever going to get over you saying that. You know that, right?" you say, and he smiles, running a hand through slightly damp hair. "I know," he hums, and you look away.

"Did you need anything?" You ask, hesitantly stepping away from him to go find a blanket. "No, just wanted to come see you," he says, which made you feel a small sense of giddiness. You stand on your tippy toes to grab the really nice blanket you've had since you were a kid. Your Aunt had knitted it, said that you couldn't grow out of it, it'd always be big enough. And it was, in an odd way. Always big enough for being huddled up in it on movie nights, whether it be by yourself or with someone else, big enough to sleep with without it being uncomfortable, big enough to cuddle with someone huddled up in it.

"Blanket! Oh, and I love you too, I don't like  _not_  saying it back, so," you say, sitting on the couch with it, patting the spot next to you expectantly. Alex chuckles, kicking his shoes off before taking a seat next to you. You throw the blanket over him, immediately cuddling into his side. He throws an arm over your shoulders, pulling you closer, and you intertwine your fingers with his.

You then yawn, burying your face in his shirt. "You're tired," he points out, and you nod, eyelids fluttering closed. "I was out fishing until uh, really early this morning," you say, snorting, knowing damn well it was a bad decision on your part. "Yeah, babe, really smart," he says, and you feel heat rush to your cheeks, and you can't help the lovestruck, dumb smile that rose to your lips, burying your face in the fabric of his shirt. Alex laughs, noticing the way you practically turned to putty. "You're so cute," he says, and you hit his side gently, laughing with him. "Shut up, Alex," you chuckle, moving to sit up, only for him to kiss you as he pulls you comfortably onto his lap.

"I love you," you murmur against his lips, and he kisses your nose lightly before moving to place light kisses to your neck. "I love you too," he says in a hushed voice. "Sh, listen," you whisper, and he moves back, forehead resting against yours as you both take in the moment, the rain against the roof, the wind, the quiet, old, black and white tv show rerun playing in the midst of it all. Alex, breathing in sync with you. Alex just being there. It was perfect.

You smile, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. "Aesthetic, honestly," you mumble, and he chuckles, hair brushing against your neck as he places a kiss to your barely visible collarbone. You can feel his hands trace patterns against your sides. "You're perfect. I want you to know that," he says, and you bite back your own doubts, which he obviously notices. "Your flaws, physical or not, with them, you're perfect, and I love you," he says reassuringly, and you smile a little, looking down at the couch a moment. "I love you too, Alex. I really, really do love you, to the moon and back," you can only say, not sure how to reply

You have no idea how long you sat like that, huddled together under that blanket of warmth and happiness, whispering sweet nothings and reminders of just how much you loved each other. However long, it was nice. It was peaceful with the rain, the wind, and Alex there with you.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> please mention if I missed an 'i' or a 'me' or smth, i originally wrote it first person, bc that's what i'm used to doing, or if there's something in there that like, defines the reader as a gal or guy (or whatever, yknow yknow) specifically, bc i want it to be gender neutral, and i dont have a beta reader atm, sorry !  
> hey ! hope you liked it !


End file.
